Gods and Goddesses of Destiny
by Panda-chan
Summary: Sakura and Li are planning to get married. Tomoyo must first approve of Li's 'capabilities' before he marries Sakura. She gives impossible tests so that Li would fail but his best friend Eriol helps him which makes Tomoyo irritated... ExT and lil SxS!
1. Chapter 1 Fates

**Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura characters. The real true owner is CLAMP. I still don't own the names of Gods and Goddesses in Greek Mythology…. I respect this Mythology! Oh well. The brief biography is found in Microsoft Encarta 2002 Deluxe… **

**A.N.**** In this story no magic or the clow card hunting occurred to Sakura. So, MAYBE Ruby Moon, Kero-chan, the cute Spinel Sun, and Yue would not appear. If they do, they couldn't do magic.  **

Chapter 1 

**Fates- **_in Greek mythology, the three goddesses who determined human life and destiny.__ Known as Moirai in Greek and Parcae in Latin, the Fates apportioned to each person at birth a share of good and evil, although one might increase the evil by one's own folly. Portrayed in art and poetry as stern old women or as somber maidens, the goddesses were often thought of as weavers. Clotho, the Spinner, spun the thread of life; Lachesis, the Dispenser of Lots, decided its span and assigned a destiny to each person; and Atropos, the Inexorable, carried the dread shears that cut the thread of life at the appointed time. The decisions of the Fates could not be altered, even by the gods._****

"Tomoyo chan!" Sakura said as she opened the doors in her best friend's office.

"What is it Sakura?" Tomoyo said looking up at the important documents she was reading.

"Sorry to disturb you! But… But…." Sakura said jumping and blushing.

"Calm down Sakura… I can't understand you." Tomoyo said removing her reading glasses and relaxed on her chair.

"Syaoran-kun…. Syaoran-kun asked me for marriage! I'm so happy!!!!!" Sakura said. She looked at Tomoyo all teary eyed.

"Now…now Sakura, I still haven't seen this Li Syaoran person yet. So you couldn't marry him without my permission." Tomoyo said gently.

"You're hard to be impressed… Why did oniichan task you to be my guardian?" Sakura complained.

"It's because I'm caring, compassionate, wise and not to mention beautiful!" Tomoyo said. When she finished she saw Sakura sweat dropped.

"Did I hear right? CARING??? Did you remember my 1st boyfriend?" Sakura reminded.

"Nope…" Tomoyo simply replied.

"He's name is Christian. I let you meet him but you said he must do a task to prove he loves me. So, you told him to get a flower whose petals are red, black and blue! He gave up and now we broke up!" Sakura said.

"He's not worth it of your love… He's dumb! There's no such thing like a colorful flower! He would just simply told me that no flower existed but he went to every garden here in Japan! By the way I realized this Li Syaoran guy is your 16th boy friend." Tomoyo said.

"You're wrong… He's the 21st boyfriend I had! Please, Tomoyo accept him! Please!" Sakura pleaded.

"We would see Sakura…" Tomoyo said and released an evil grin.

"What do you plan to do to him?" Sakura asked curiously.

"I would tell him to find a fossil in the Grand Canyons." Tomoyo joked and laughed while Sakura sweat dropped again.

            Tomoyo Daidouji aged 28 and a powerful president of Daidouji Company. She is respected and very much known by all. Her vice president is Sakura Kinomoto, energetic and cheerful. They are still living in Japan. Sakura's father and Sonomi already died 7 years ago. Touya Kinomoto moved to London 2 years after their deaths because of his girlfriend Kaho. Touya asked Tomoyo to 'guard' Sakura from her boyfriends and that she has the right to decide whether the boyfriend is the right one or the wrong one.

~In a huge building~

"Good Morning! How's my best friend?" A cheerful male voice startled a brown haired guy.

"Eriol would you shut up!" A voice greeted back.

"You seem blushing… Did you finally ask her for marriage?" Eriol said. He saw his companion nod. He smiled mischievously.

"Stop looking at me like that! You're freaking me out!" The guy said.

"Come on Syaoran! When would I meet this Sakura Kinomoto? I'm so anxious…" Eriol said.

"There's one problem though…" Syaoran said and looked at his cell phone.

"Why? Does she have another boyfriend? Or does she have a husband already????" Eriol joked.

"She's not like the others… She's nice and always truthful. But…. It's her best friend!" Syaoran said.

"What's the matter??? Fell in love with her best friend???" Eriol acted innocent.

"NO!!!! Her best friend… She's really tough to persuade." Syaoran said. Eriol looked at him. He snatched his cell phone and read the message.

"Syaoran kun… My best friend wants to see you… She wants to 'test' you! It's really dangerous! She wants to see you tomorrow night 8:00 pm…  At the restaurant near our building….Please don't be late…." Eriol read out. He returned the phone.

"Her best friend is her guardian! I heard that this girl wouldn't stop until…" Syaoran said.

"I'll come… I want to meet this Sakura Kinomoto…" Eriol said.

"Oh great… You'll be just making things worse!" Syaoran sighed.

"I'll be just like an angel…." Eriol said innocently. Syaoran nearly barfed.

            Eriol Hiiragizawa originally from London migrated to Japan last year, also aged 28, president of the Hiiragizawa Company. He's well known by girls. His parents are still in London. Syaoran Li, vice president, the same age as Hiiragizawa. He's from Hong Kong who moved to Japan for educational purposes. He has 5 older sisters and a mother. He's the best friend of Eriol Hiiragizawa for some weird reason. He hates Hiiragizawa because he teases him in front of his girlfriends.

~Tataki Restaurant~

            8:30 pm. Syaoran and Eriol are seated and is still waiting for Sakura and her best friend.

"Maybe she won't come?" Eriol said.

"She will…. I know it…" Syaoran said.

"But it's already 8:30!" Eriol said.

To be continued….

So what do you think? Please review if you have time. I would really appreciate it if you do…. Sorry if there are some Typo errors… By the way I made up the Tataki Restaurant… "Tataki" came to my head out of no where….


	2. Chapter 2 Erinyes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura and especially its characters. The real true owner is CLAMP. I still don't own the names of Gods and Goddesses in Greek Mythology…. I respect this Mythology! Oh well. The brief biography is found in Microsoft Encarta 2002 Deluxe… **

**A.N. Sorry… In chapter 1 I wrote that Syaoran had 5 sisters… Sorry… It must be four… Please forgive lil ol me… Thanks for those who reviewed I really do appreciate it! (SMILES WIDE)…**

Chapter 2 

**Erinyes- _Erinyes__ also Furies, in Greek mythology.__  Tisiphone (the avenger of murder),  Megaera (the jealous one), and Alecto (unceasing in anger). In most accounts the Erinyes are the daughters of Gaea and Uranus; sometimes they are called the daughters of Night. They lived in the world below, from which they ascended to earth to pursue the wicked. They were just but merciless and without regard for mitigating circumstances. They punished all offenses against human society such as perjury, violation of the rites of hospitality, and, above all, the murder of blood relatives._**

"Really… Tomoyo chan! What took you so long?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura… Sakura… A guy must wait for his girl no matter how long it takes." Tomoyo said.

"Great! You took an hour! It's already 9!" Sakura commented.

"Who could care? At least I finished the movie." Tomoyo said and opened the door.

"Look there's Syaoran!" Sakura said and went near him.

'He's still here? Gosh he's tough.' Tomoyo thought.

"Good Evening Ms. Tomoyo Daidouji. I'm Li Syaoran" Syaoran introduced.

"Good evening Mr. Li Syaoran. Sakura told me everything about you. It's my pleasure to meet you." Tomoyo said and sat at the other side of the table.

"What took you two so long? We waited an hour!" Eriol spoke up. He obviously fell asleep.

"Sorry… Are you Syaoran's best friend?" Sakura asked.

"Eriol Hiiragizawa! It's my pleasure to meet you two, Sakura Kinomoto and Tomoyo Daidouji." Eriol said and rested his chin arm.

"I don't remember that I told Li to bring his best friend." Tomoyo said.

"I forced him to let me come. Any problem?" Eriol said.

"Well of course there is… Wait a minute…. I heard that name before, Hiiragizawa…" Tomoyo thought.

"Hiiragizawa Company… The building two blocks from yours…" Eriol said.

"You must be the president… Am I correct?" Tomoyo said.

"Duh! Isn't that obvious?!" Eriol said he looked at Daidouji's expression. Tomoyo snob him and looked at Li.

"Now, Li, what's your job?" Tomoyo began

"I'm…" Li was cut off.

"The vice pres of my company…" Eriol continued.

"Did I ask you??" Tomoyo raising her voice.

"Nope." Eriol replied. He let out a small grin that irritated Tomoyo so much that she wanted to punch him.

"Take it easy Tomoyo…" Sakura said all worried.

"Do you all like something to eat?" Syaoran asked.

"That would be nice." Tomoyo said all calmed down. She shot Eriol a death glare but as usual he didn't mind it.

"The restaurant is closing because SOMEONE I presume finished the movie she was watching!" Eriol said with a bit of mockery in his tone.

"Did you come here to mock us?" Tomoyo defenses rose up.

"Maybe… But I came here to look how beautiful, Syaoran's fiancé is." Eriol replied. He felt a slight kick on his knees.

"Fiancé? They are still couples mind you. The final decision is at my hands and Sakura's brother." Tomoyo sternly said.

"What ever… Tell him what's the test…. The restaurant would close any minute now." Eriol said and started standing up.

"Alright… Li, if you truly love Sakura, give her a beautiful pink dress for her birthday. It must fit properly. Don't ask her or anybody about her size." Tomoyo said and pulled Sakura out.

"Bye Syaoran… See you tomorrow! Ahhh!" Sakura said but was pulled by Tomoyo. The two guys saw them leave.

"Great going! Our relationship would end!" Syaoran said and stood up.

"Come on Syaoran! Let's go… We wasted an hour!" Eriol said and started leaving.

~Daidouji's Mansion~

"Sakura it's night time. You should sleep here." Tomoyo said.

"Sure… Do you think Syaoran is angry?" Sakura said restlessly.

"I'm sure he's right on top of a building ready to jump off. No no... no… He's on the middle of the street together with his BEST FRIEND, waiting for a truck to squash them." Tomoyo thought out loud which made Sakura all worried.

"I'm sure Syaoran is the right person for me. Please Tomoyo… I really do love him…" Sakura said.

"Sakura, I'm only the judge… your brother is the jury. Your boy friend is the suspect, that Hiiragizawa is the defense you're the victim and I'm the prosecutor." Tomoyo said and laughed.

"So the judge became the prosecutor…. I sense some unjust conclusion here." Sakura replied. She yawned and said good night plus went up to her room.

"Now let me continue on reading the important documents…" Tomoyo said and went up to her room.

~Hiiragizawa mansion~

"How could I buy Sakura a dress??? I don't have any clue on her size!" Syaoran said worriedly.

"What did you do to make her decide that test???" Eriol asked.

"You were the one who put me into trouble you idiot! You did all the talking if you remember! This is it we would brake up!" Syaoran shouted.

"No you won't. You two look fine together." Eriol said.

"What if I can't do this test? It's hard! How could I know that the dress fits Sakura?" Li said.

"My cute best friend, calm down… Leave it to me your trust worthy, caring, smart, logical, not to mention handsome…" Eriol commented but was cut off.

"What's your point Eriol!?" Syaoran said. He couldn't stand this blue haired guy!

"The test is really easy… (Yawns) I'll go to sleep then… Sleep here if you want…" Eriol said and went up the stairs.

"HEY! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO PUT ME INTO THIS!!!!!! HELP ME GET OUT!!!!" Syaoran whined, he soon gave up and went up to his room to sleep.

~NEXT DAY at Tomoyo's office~

"No… This is wrong… I mean we need to add more ruffles in the side so your elegant body would have emphasis." Tomoyo said at Sakura who was blushing because of the dress, of course made by Tomoyo.

"To..Tomoyo… I thought Syaoran would buy my dress for my birthday?" Sakura said who was really confused.

"This is for emergency purposes. I calculated last night that there would be a 99.99% that your boyfriend would come here and tell us that he gave up!" Tomoyo explained. Just then, two men went in without knocking.

"Syaoran! What are you doing here?" Sakura said and ran towards Syaoran to hug him.

"Good Morning Ms. Daidouji! Could I borrow that tape measure for awhile?" Eriol said and took the tape measure even if Tomoyo didn't reply yet.

"What are you doing?" Tomoyo said still recovering from the shock.

"We would get Sakura's measurements… stomach 28 inches…. Arms 14 inches, waist 27 breast…. Could you measure your breast for us Sakura?" Eriol said. Tomoyo heated up and was about to smack this two! Sakura got the measuring tape and measured.

"YOU HARRASSER!!! I told you not to ask Sakura for measurements!" Tomoyo said.

"Syaoran! Breast 27… Then length would be 18 inches. Well we're done… Oh wait… Take this down Syaoran!" Eriol said and went near Tomoyo who was still in shock.

"Sorry Ms. Daidouji… You said we couldn't ask Sakura for measurements so we did it our selves." Li explained.

"Syaoran concentrate… Any minute this FOX would attack us…. Stomach 25, waist 27, arms 13.5 breast… 27! Length from waist is 18 inches… You're sexy Ms. Daidouji!" Eriol commented and automatically received a smack on the face.

"GET OUT YOU PERVERT!!!! GET OUT OF THIS OFFICE IMMEDIATELY!!!!" Tomoyo shouted. The two ran out of the office as quickly as they could. Eriol's face saw a triumphant smile.

~Lunch Time~

"Your left cheek is still swelling…" Syaoran said.

"Darn… Oh well, at least I got to touch her breast anyway." Eriol said and put a pack of ice in his cheek.

"You are so perverted…  Now, what would we do with this??" Syaoran said and gave Eriol the paper which contained the measurements of the two girls.

"Call the best Tailor you know… the one who had a crush on you…" Eriol teased. Syaoran gave him a glare but got his cell phone.

"Ha-ha funny you jerk!" Syaoran said and dialed.

~After the phone call~

"He said it would be delivered in 3 days. What are you doing?" Syaoran said and saw Eriol writing something.

"Writing…." Eriol replied.

"Of course I know you're writing! What are you writing then?" Syaoran asked.

"Your debt… My help must be paid you know." Eriol said and handed Syaoran the paper. Syaoran red it silently and looked at his best friend with complete disbelief.

"What?" Eriol asked irritated.

"You like that Daidouji… Don't you?" Syaoran said.

"Uhmmm… It's a secret…" Eriol said and drank his juice.

"You are really weird you know that? Hurry up, you have a meeting at 1:00pm today at the Café d Café" Syaoran reminded. Eriol looked at his Rolex wrist watch and gobbled up his lunch...

To be Continued

I hope you like the chapter. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3 Iris

**Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura characters. The real true owner is CLAMP. I still don't own the names of Gods and Goddesses in Greek Mythology…. I respect this Mythology! Oh well. The brief biography is found in Microsoft Encarta 2002 Deluxe… **

****

**_A.n. Thanks for those who reviewed! I really do appreciate it!_**

Chapter 3

**_Iris_**_- In Greek mythology, goddess of the rainbow, the daughter of the Titan Thaumas and Electra, daughter of the Titan Oceanus. As messenger of the god Zeus and his wife, Hera, Iris left _Olympus___ only to convey the divine commands to humankind, by whom she was regarded as an adviser and guide. Traveling with the speed of the wind, she could go from one end of the earth to the other, and to the bottom of the sea or to the depths of the underworld. Although she was a sister of the winged monsters, the Harpies, Iris was represented as a beautiful maiden, with wings and robes of bright colors and a halo of light on her head, trailing across the sky with a rainbow in her wake._

Rrrriinnggg~

"Tomoyo Daidouji speaking…." A girl with amethyst eyes spoke. It was 12 in the night and she was still signing the papers needed to be signed.

"Hello… Dai-dou-ji-san!" The male voice from the other line spoke.

"HIIRAGIZAWA! THIS IS THE 12TH TIME YOU CALLED! WOULD YOU PLEASE GO TO SLEEP AND DON'T FORGET TO DIE!" Tomoyo shouted and banged the phone down. Her head was in complete pain… She removed her reading glasses and went to her dresser to comb her long hair. She was really sleepy and only 43--20 paged documents to read and sign she planed to do this tomorrow morning, so she close her eyes and have a peaceful dream.

Rrrriiinngggg~

            Tomoyo quickly got her phone and shouted… "DIE!!!!! GO TO HELL!" She was about to slam the phone down until…

"Daidouji…No need to curse me…" The voice said. She realized that it was not Eriol Hiiragizawa the pain in the ass. It was Sakura's older brother Touya!

"I'm so sorry… I thought it was someone… Oh…. Never mind…. I'm really sorry… So, why did you call?" Tomoyo replied with a big sweat drop mark on her head.

"I just called to know how the monster doing." Touya said.

"Someone has asked her for marriage… I'm still checking this guy out." Tomoyo said.

"What's this guy's name…" Touya asked.

"His name is Li, Syaoran. He's the vice president of the Hiiragizawa Company. He came from Hong Kong and migrated here in Japan. He met Sakura on the street because they bump into each other and had love on first sight." Tomoyo said acting like a spy giving top secret information to her boss.

"Li Syaoran… Use your best judgment to decide if this guy is worth it. Tell Sakura I would go there next month I want to see this Li Syaoran… Thank you Daidouji." Touya said.

"Thank you for what?" Tomoyo asked confused.

"Thank you for helping me out…" Touya explained.

"No need, Sakura is really precious to me too. I don't want anybody to hurt her… Okay…" Tomoyo said and giggled.

"Whatever you say… Oyasumi or ohayo… WHAT EVER!" Touya said and hung up the phone. Tomoyo did so too. She threw the phone gently to her bed. Her conscience was telling her to finish the 'oh so important documents' so she got a fountain pen and her glasses and continued reading the papers.

Rrrrriiinnnggg~

            Tomoyo sighed and thought it was Touya again so she picked up the phone.

"Hellooo…" She greeted.

"Ms. Daidouji, its 12:03 it's time for you to sleep…" The familiar voice of the 'Pain in the Ass jerk' again. Tomoyo couldn't control her anger so she shouted again.

"WOULD YOU REST IN PEACE YOU PATHETIC PAIN IN THE ASS? SCUM OF THE UNIVERSE!!!! JERK!!!!!" She shouted and hung the phone down. She disconnected the line and continued reading.

~The next day~

"You looked like you didn't sleep last night…" Sakura commented. She looked at Tomoyo all worried. Tomoyo looked up at Sakura. Her eye bags were really visible. 

"I slept! Only for 15 minutes..." Tomoyo said she slouch in her business chair and put her hands in her table and quickly fell asleep.

"Oh… Tomoyo chan, please do rest for awhile." Sakura whispered and left the room. Couple of hours pass and the female purple haired girl was still sleeping. Sakura was outside separating the complaints, bills, documents, meeting letters, important documents and not to mention… Love letters. It was not for her, it was for the president. She really wondered why Tomoyo has no boy friend even if she has the beauty, the brains and the bronze plus the money… She was the perfect girl friend a man would dream about. Was it because of her that her best friend was like that? Her thoughts were disturbed when the phone rang.

"This is Sakura Kinomoto, vice president, good morning…" She greeted. 

"Sakura… It's me, Li Syaoran…" The male voice introduced. Sakura smiled a little.

"Hey Ms. Kinomoto, it seems like this cute best friend of mine wanted to talk to you but had no guts on dialing the number… Would you please teach him how to dial?" A male voice said. Sakura laughed. She heard Syaoran shouted at the guy and bonk him in the head. Poor guy…

"Uhm. Sorry about that… I called because… because…" Syaoran said uneasily. The two love birds heard a voice again.

"He wanted to ask you out for a date…" The voice said.

"Uhm, Please wait a minute Sakura…" Syaoran said.

"Sure, take your time." Sakura replied. She was blushing… Luckily no one was there. In the phone line she heard some more bonking and some more shouting and some giggling?

"Hello, I'm so sorry about that… Eriol used the other phone so he could eavesdrop on our conversation... I called because…" Syaoran said uneasily. 

"Sure! Let's go on Saturday… I'm free at Saturday…" She said. She heard Li sighed.

"Thank you… I'll pick you up at your house at 10:00 a.m. Is that alright?" Li said. They heard a voice again…

"SAKURA? I HEARD EVERYTHING! I'll come too…" Sakura guessed it was her best friend again. So… _She's awake then…_ She thought to her self. Another voice spoke up.

"I'll come too!" It was Hiiragizawa. Tomoyo seemed to have heard him and they exchange implicit dialogue. The two love birds sighed… They would never get privacy even at the phone.

~Saturday at the Park~

"Tomoyo, did a miracle happen?" Sakura joked. Her best friend was styled up and was early. The sun was shining, unfortunately for Tomoyo but fortunately for Sakura. 

"Come on Sakura, today is your birthday and **unfortunately** your date!" Tomoyo laughed. They would celebrate Sakura's 29th birthday. There was a party that night at Tomoyo's mansion, Sakura invited the two oddly colored haired guys. The greatest Tomoyo Daidouji was dismayed because the two guys would come and wreck everything.

"Hey, look, Syaoran! Tomoyo Daidouji early! Unbelievable!" Eriol commented when they saw Tomoyo and Sakura went near them. Tomoyo looked at the blue eyed freak and shot him a 'you just destroyed my day' glare.

            They went to shops especially teddy bear stores. The two ladies bought a lot and their bags….

"Tell me again, Ms. Daidouji, why are we carrying your shopping bags?" Eriol asked. He was holding at least 20 bags.

"It's a law. The girls buy, the guys cry. Got it?!" Tomoyo said. She looked at her watched and realized that it was time to go home. 

"Oh well, fun's over! Time for the party!" She said. Eriol paged his limo and they waited outside.

~Party~

"Why did you let me wear this awful thing?" Tomoyo said as she looked at the huge mirror. She was wearing a green gown made of velvet. 

"You look pretty. Hiiragizawa really did a nice job." Sakura commented. She was wearing a pink dress full of ruffles. Tomoyo had admitted that she (Sakura) was cute in that dress. This as Eriol called 'The Downfall of Tomoyo Daidouji'. The two maidens went down and were envied by all. 

"You look really look beautiful, Sakura…" Li commented with total aw.

"You gained a few pounds Daidouji…" Eriol said. This made Tomoyo wanted to kill him in the spot.

            The party ended at midnight and the entire guest was gone… Except for the two…

"Go Home Shoo!" Tomoyo said to the two guys.

"Where did you get this dress, Syaoran?" Sakura asked not minding Tomoyo.

"I had a friend who is really into sewing… He owns a company of his late brother… What's the name???" Syaoran said remembering the Co. name. 

"Mady…." Eriol said. He sat down on the couch really tired. Tomoyo was in complete and utter shock. Mady was and is the most famous clothes designer in the history of… HISTORY

"MADY????!!!!!! DARN!!!!!! Oh, I forgot, Li Syaoran your second test would be….. BRING SAKURA A FLOWER WHOSE PETALS ARE RED, GREEN, PINK, AND BLUE!" Tomoyo shouted. She smiled triumphantly.

"Red, green, pink, blue? Okay… Is that all?" Eriol asked. Li freaked out….

"Yes, that's all!" Tomoyo said irritated, 'are you challenging me?' she thought.

            The two guys left, leaving the two beautiful ladies alone. Tomoyo invited Sakura to sleep again in her house. She also said about Touya. 

~Eriol's Mansion~

"What did I do to deserve this!?" Li shouted. He looked at Eriol trying to ask for answers.

"My dear little cute best friend, may I remind you, I'm good in logic and you're good in math…" Eriol said.

"What the heck are you saying?" Li asked really irritated.

"Leave it to me. We would do this tomorrow…. Sleep here if you want. Oh, please asked someone to buy Japanese paper colored red, green, pink, and blue. Plus, floral tape and wires… Thank you. Oyasumi nasai!" He said and went straight to his room. Syaoran a bit of confused wrote it down and went to his room as well. __

To be continued… 

A.n. Thank you for those who reviewed! I really do appreciate it! Well, the next chapter would be up soon. I'm still working on it. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4 Apollo

**Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura characters. The real true owner is CLAMP. I still don't own the names of Gods and Goddesses in Greek Mythology…. I respect this Mythology! Oh well. The brief biography is found in Microsoft Encarta 2002 Deluxe… **

A.n. Here's chapter 4… I really thank you all for those who reviewed! Thanks! Hope you like this chapter… Chapter 5 is nearly finished, just a few more sentences then checking…

Chapter 4

**Apollo**- _In Greek mythology, son of the god Zeus and Leto, daughter of a Titan. He also bore the epithets "Delian" from __Delos_, the island of his birth, and "Pythian," from his killing of the Python, the fabled serpent that guarded a shrine on the slopes of ___Mount__Parnassus__. In Homeric legend Apollo was primarily a god of prophecy. His most important oracle was at __Delphi_, the site of his victory over the Python. He sometimes gave the gift of prophecy to mortals whom he loved, such as the Trojan princess Cassandra._ _Apollo was a gifted musician who delighted the gods with his performance on the lyre. He was also a master archer and a fleet-footed athlete. His twin sister, Artemis, was the guardian of young women, and Apollo was the special protector of young men.__

"TO-MO-YO- CHAN!" Sakura greeted as she opened the door. Tomoyo woke up all of a sudden. She rose up from her bed and looked at the person who entered.

"Sakura-chan, you startled me. I was right in the middle of my dream…" Tomoyo replied.

"Gomenasai! What did you dreamt about?" Sakura asked. It was still a dark room so she opened the curtains so the sun's raise would help. Tomoyo covered her eyes. She adjusted her vision.

"My eyes already have a defect! Don't make it worse!" She complained. She started to have astigmatism since she finished college. She was force to wear glasses by her optometrist which was known all over the nation.

"Hehehe. I won't do it again… Tell me what did you dreamt about? Maybe it's a guy that you would meet and absolutely fall in love." Sakura said. Tomoyo went to the bathroom.

"I dreamt about your boy friend together with his blue eyed, pain in the ass, freak, and best friend. They were in a room, a dark room, then I was there holding a riffle and aimed it at their big heads… Then, you woke me up…" Sakura sweat dropped as she heard about this. 

"I read the news paper and the horoscope said…. I forgot what it said…. Please wait a minute…" Sakura said and exited the room. Tomoyo laughed a little. Sakura is really cute when she's trying to remember some things… She got dressed and went down…

            They were in the dinning room eating there breakfast.

"Look! Here it is! The horoscope… Your birthday is in September… Virgo! It said that you would have an unexpected guest today… Prepare your things because he might be the man of your dreams…" Sakura read out.

"I don't believe in that horoscope things… Fortune telling is done so the they would get money…" Tomoyo explained. Sakura folded the newspaper and continued eating.

~Hiiragizawa Mansion~

            Eriol already finished eating and is now at the sofa reading the newspaper. Syaoran went out from the dinning room. He looked at what Eriol is reading and giggled.

"So the logical, dumb so called genius believes in horoscopes!" Li laughed out loud. Eriol looked at him and smiled.

"Horoscopes are true you know… What about you, you believe in the fiendish weather man at channel 12…" Eriol answered back.

"That weather man is saying the truth. They use high tech devices so they could predict the weather. Horoscopes… The 'horoscopers' use only a darn glass ball!" Syaoran defended. Eriol just smiled.

"It's Fortune Tellers, my cute little best friend. So, you're saying that the weather man uses hi tech things… Then, please tell me the reason why he is often wrong…" Eriol replied. He took a cup of coffee from the side table and drank it while continuing reading the papers.

"Who could care…? He's seldom wrong…." Li answered back… Silence filled the air…

"When were you born?" Eriol asked.

"July 13…" He simply answered.

"Your birthday must have been on Friday the 13th." He joked Syaoran loss his temper but he continued anyways "Cancer… You don't believe in simple illogical things… Something would happen illogical today… that would make you believe in this 'simple and illogical things'…" Eriol read out loud.

"Freaky…" Li commented. He stood up.

"Told you so!" He said. He neatly folded the newspaper and went to his job site.

~Daidouji Company~

            It was all work and no play for the president of the company. Tomoyo attended meetings and signed papers. She was really exhausted. She hadn't eaten lunch… well maybe a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. She rested at 4 in the afternoon. Sakura came in bringing her the recent mail and a cup of hot chocolate.

"Luckily I only attended 2 meetings…" Sakura said and sat down on Tomoyo's desk. Tomoyo got the letters and opened the formal one.

"Great… An invitation… Romeo and Juliet staring blah blah blah…" She said. "Two tickets… Want to watch?" She asked her best friend.

"Sure! What's the story, I'm sure you read about it…" Sakura asked.

"It's about two families who are at war and their children fell in love…" Tomoyo narrated. Sakura was interested. 

"Don't spoil the story! When would be the play?" She asked.

"Tonight… 7…" Tomoyo said. Sakura cheered and skipped outside. Tomoyo read the other letters.

~Hiiragizawa Co. ~

"Hey! Cute little best friend! I have two tickets with me to watch a play tonight at 7! Romeo and Juliet! Want to watch??? If you don't I'd tell Sakura that you still water the bed until you were 7!" Eriol said barging in Li's office…

"What… How… when… why…" He answered in an angry yet defeated tone. 

"I think that's a yes…" Eriol said and went out, so no other dialogues and especially violence would happen. The two of them did the 'test' Tomoyo gave them… And they were finished… Eriol entered his office and saw papers stacked on the desk. He sighed and sat down. He took a stamp with his name on it and stamped all the documents after reading it. Luckily he was gifted with fast reading eyes. That's why he has big round glasses.

~ Theatre~

"Sakura-chan, you look really beautiful!" Tomoyo commented as they entered the theatre.

"You look beautiful as well Tomoyo…" Sakura commented as well. The two sat down on the second row. It was 6:30 p.m. and they decided to be early so they couldn't be late at least.

~

"What took you so long? Men only wear a tuxedo in this kind of situation… Oh wait, don't tell me… YOU'RE GAY???" Eriol joked as he saw his best friend ready to punch him.

"No I'm not you freak of nature! I just finished signing the darn documents that you wouldn't sign!" Syaoran said.

"Oh well… You're the vice president!" Eriol reminded.

"By the way, I'm going to give the weird flower tonight…" Syaoran started. He showed the flower to Eriol. It was beautiful. It was placed in a red box with a note 'I love you'… There was a red ribbon on it.

"You're good at style my best friend dear… Let's go in... I don't want to fight with the crowd later." Eriol said. 

~

            The lights were being tested by the crew. It was turned off and would be on after 3 minutes. Tomoyo and Sakura were bored so…

"So, who wrote this play, again?" Sakura asked.

"William Shakespeare." Tomoyo answered again. 

"Excuse us, my dear lovely ladies but, that seat next to you; is that number 2-3?" A man asked. Sakura looked at the seat number and nodded.

"Thank you…" The man said. They sat down on their seat… The lights turned on and Tomoyo looked at the new strangers… She wanted to start a conversation with this two high classed people. To her dismay, it was…

"Wow, what a nice surprise… Syaoran, it's your fiancé and her best friend." Eriol said as he looked at the two ladies.

"I don't think the word 'nice' is appropriate… What are you doing here?" Tomoyo asked.

"What else my dear lady, we would watch the play. Duh!" Eriol replied. Tomoyo became fuming mad…

"See, Tomoyo! I told you horoscopes were true… An unexpected guest in your dreams! It's Hiiragizawa!!!" Sakura said.

"Yeah… I should have prepared my things… Darn…" Tomoyo cursed.

"What things???" Sakura asked.

"Uhm, I was thinking about my dream… A riffle would be good…" Tomoyo said in a straight face. Sakura sweat dropped.

"Ms. Daidouji, I didn't know you were a trigger happy fellow…" Eriol said. He imagined Tomoyo, the goddess with elegant features, wearing a blue gown with a high slit, holding a rifle and has military marks on her face.

"I studied gun shooting when I was twenty!" Tomoyo boasted.

"Well… That's so unlady-like…" Eriol commented.

            While the two were fighting, Syaoran secretly gave the beautiful box with the flower to Sakura…. Tomoyo didn't notice and started a 'language fight' with Eriol.

"You freak" She said.

"You tomboy." He replied. He smiled a little.

"You big eyed GAY!" She retorted.

"You have big eyes too." He reminded Eriol.

"You Neanderthal" Tomoyo said ignoring Eriol's reminder.

"At least I contributed to human evolution…" Eriol answered back.

            The theatre was starting to have many high classed audiences so Tomoyo preferred to keep quiet so her name and company wouldn't be affected. The play started at exactly 7. It ended at 9. Sakura was crying her heart out feeling the pain that Juliet felt…

_'Maybe I could create a potion, like the one Juliet drank… I would let Sakura drink it… If this Li finds Sakura is dead maybe he would commit suicide like Romeo… Then, I would throw Li's body to the sea…. Then, I would wake Sakura up and tell her that Li didn't come…' Tomoyo thought._

"That's so romantic… They love each other…" Sakura said between her sniffles. The audience was going home and Tomoyo decided to go home together with Sakura but her cell phone rang.

"Why me….? I have a darn emergency meeting!!!" Tomoyo whined.

"It's alright Tomoyo; I would go home by myself…" Sakura said.

"No… The streets are dangerous at night… I know. You, LI! Get Sakura to her house!" Tomoyo commanded.

"Me?" Li said in surprise. 

"Yeah! Any problem? If something happens to my dear best friend… DEATH would be your darn future…" She replied… "Oh by the way, if something happens between you two…. I'm going to kill you twice!" She added. She kissed Sakura's cheeks and went on her way.

            Syaoran was still in shock… Sakura laughed.

"Told you horoscopes were true…" Eriol said.

"Syaoran? You don't believe in horoscopes?" Sakura said in disbelief.

"He doesn't, he believes in the weather man on channel 12…" Eriol explained. Syaoran gave a 'shut up before I punch you' glare at Eriol.

"Well, Sakura, Let's just say now I'm a believer…" Syaoran said and they all stood up…

To be continued…

Do you like it? Please review! Tell me if there's something wrong or anything…


	5. chapter 5 Mnemosyne

**Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura characters. The real true owner is CLAMP. I still don't own the names of Gods and Goddesses in Greek Mythology…. I respect this Mythology! Oh well. The brief biography is found in Microsoft Encarta 2002 Deluxe… **

**A.n. Thank you for those who reviewed! Here is chapter 5! Hope you enjoy it! I really do love you all! **

**To Crissie**: You really think I could be an author? Honto ni? Well, shocks…. thanks! But…. I just write for fun. I'm sure you could be an author too! I'm sure you would write many great stories!

**To KyteAura**: Well, Let's just say Eriol is the one who thinks for a solution and Syaoran does the solution…. I hope you could understand. ^_^

**To those who reviewed**: ARIGATOU! Thanks! Merci! 

Chapter 5

**Mnemosyne****_- __In__ Greek mythology, the goddess of memory. She and Zeus, father of the gods, were the parents of the nine Muses. Mnemosyne was one of the pre-Olympian Titans, who were the children of the god of the heavens, Uranus, and the goddess of the earth, Gaea._**

A week has past and as Syaoran had now approximately received 21 tests and all was successful to Tomoyo's disappointment. She gave all of the impossible, the supernatural and the unthinkable. It was all accomplish with no sweat at all. Tomoyo was thinking for more tests but nothing was going in her head. Touya called her last night and told her that he would go to Japan at the end of the month….

"Sakura, let's have lunch." She called through the intercom. Sakura shouted yes very cheerfully and told Tomoyo to wait for her because she has a few more papers to sign. Tomoyo sighed and looked at the huge windows. The sun was really shining. It was too bright for her. Thoughts about her mother came in her mind.

"Okasan, I wish you were here… I wish you hadn't died yet…" Tomoyo said to herself. She faced her desk and saw a frame. She and her mother were on the picture. She was holding a huge trophy written on it was the champion singer….

"I hope those good moments would last forever." She said to herself again. The phone rang and she heard her secretary answered it. The next was the secretary went inside saying that it was a call from the Hiiragizawa Company. Tomoyo sighed and told the secretary that she wasn't there. She told her to tell the 'FREAK' that she already was abducted by aliens and moved away to a different solar system. The secretary did this not asking why.

"I'm finished! Let's go eat!" She heard the intercom said. Tomoyo answered and got her sun glasses and went out of the office. When they were in front of the elevator and Tomoyo ready to push the button marked 'G' but to her shock the elevator door opened and two male figures were there.

"YOU AGAIN!" Tomoyo said quickly raising her voice.

"Daidouji-san, I thought you moved to another solar system… I thought you were abducted by aliens???" Eriol began.

"Well, the aliens told me to suffer in this planet with you…" She answered back.

"Hiiragizawa, you really care about Tomoyo." Sakura commented.

"On the contrary, I don't. I was just wondering how scared the aliens would look like when they saw Tomoyo's face. She would make the aliens think about how boyish human girls are…." Eriol teased. Tomoyo tightened her fist and punched Eriol. Unfortunately Eriol dodged it.

"MOCK ME AGAIN, YOU'LL SURELY GO TO HELL!" Tomoyo said. The elevator opened and Tomoyo went out.

~CAFÉ d CAFÉ ~

"I would just want a fettuccini and a cold mocha java…" Tomoyo ordered and gave the menu to the waiter.

"I would just have what she's having…" Sakura said giving her menu too.

"I would rather have a club house sandwich and a can of Vanilla coke please." Eriol ordered giving his menu too.

"I'll just have coffee…" Syaoran simply said. The waiter left.

"So, tell me again… What are you two doing here?" She said looking at the freak seated in front of her.

"Well, we wanted lunch so we joined you." Eriol answered.

"Why can't you just go to a different café and leave us in peace!" Tomoyo said irritated.

"Well, we want this Café you have no right to kick us out because you're not the owner." Eriol responded.

"I could buy this café, you know that Hiiragizawa." Tomoyo reminded.

"Well, you could and I could too." Eriol said. Tomoyo was about to answer him back but the waiter arrived with their order.

"Let's have a peaceful lunch… Can we?" Sakura said. Tomoyo gave Eriol a look and ate her lunch without saying a word.

"Anou…. Tomoyo, I would go home early today… I have to do spring cleaning… Oniichan would tease me again for being so unlady like…" Sakura started a conversation…

"Sure, be sure to finish your papers and all… I want to help you, but I have some more things to do… Is it alright?" Tomoyo said. She saw Sakura nodded. The lunch period ended and they went to their own offices.

~

            It was 6:00 p.m. Tomoyo was walking alone. She told her driver that she would prefer to walk… Evening Exercise… It was raining that night. Tomoyo was wearing a coat and holding an umbrella on one hand and a bouquet. She took a right turn and then she saw a grave yard. She got hold of a key from her pocket and opened the family grave yard… She put the bouquet in the tomb of Sonomi Daidouji…

"Oh, mother…. I really miss you… I'm sorry to disturb your grave but… I'm really troubled… I lost you already; I don't want to loose Sakura… I did remember on your last will that you wanted me to help Sakura in her educational and financial needs. I did accomplish it….  I really got close to her…. She became your substitute in my life. But, Li Syaoran, Li Syaoran would take her away…." She sat down and bowed her head and held tightly on her skirt. Tears were dropping from her cheeks to the back of her hands.

"I'm sorry mother… I really am sorry. Because of me you died… If only I didn't have a grand concert on your meeting day… If only I didn't got mad at you and wished you never to return… I'm so sorry…" Tomoyo said and spilled her tears out.

~Flash Back~

"We have an emergency meeting… I may not come to your concert…." Sonomi apologized holding a phone in her hand…

"You promised! Mother this is my chance to become a star singer… I offered this concert just for you!" Tomoyo answered back in pleading eyes.

"Invite your best friend, Sakura… Let her cheer up… It must be hard for her about Fujitaka's death…" Sonomi said and started putting her stockings on.

"Mother…. I really want you to come…" Tomoyo said depressed.

"I'm so sorry Tomoyo… Business needs me…." Sonomi said. She looked at Tomoyo who began to cry.

"You cared about the business more than me…. You care mostly about the business…. Mother, what did I do wrong? Don't you love me?" Tomoyo stood up and ran to her room.

"Tomoyo…" Sonomi said and chased her up. Tomoyo closed her door and started crying out loud.

"I HOPE YOU'LL NEVER COME BACK!" She said. 

~

"Ms. Daidouji, your mother experienced an accident… Her car crashed down… We took her to the hospital but the doctors said that she was dead… She also whispered to us…" A police man said to Tomoyo after finishing her song.

~End of Flashback~

"You said that… You're sorry… I figured out why you crashed. It was raining and was very dark… Your headlights were broken. You hurried to my concert…" Tomoyo said and cried some more. She stayed like that for a few more minutes and got up and left. She went to the park and watched the big full moon. She realized that she forgot her umbrella at the grave yard. Her eyes were still red and dried up from crying. The rain drops were hiding those tears falling in her pale face.

"You know, staying under the rain could get you sick… Ms. Daidouji…" She heard the familiar voice stunned her.

"Why are you always irritating me? Mr. Hiiragizawa." Tomoyo said not looking at Eriol. She didn't dare look at him in this kind of situation.

"I'm just worried about your health… I didn't plan to irritate you… You look like you're in a bad mood." He said. He knew Tomoyo was… depressed.

"I don't want you to worry about me…. I can handle myself on my own…" She said and finally got the courage to look at Eriol…

"Stop forcing yourself to be matured… You're still young…." Eriol replied. She went near her to share with her the umbrella.

"You don't know anything… Shut up." She said still not moving from her spot.

"I know I don't know your past but…. I really 'care' about you." He said. Tomoyo was shocked and looked at his eyes. It was so sincere, so innocent…

"I always beat you up… I always say some bad things about you… Why do you still care? Why can't you hate me?" She asked. She was gently punching her fist on Eriol on the chest… She was asking for answers….

"I couldn't hate you…. I just couldn't" He said. Tomoyo hugged him and kept crying. She looked up to him and looked at those blue calming eyes… 

"Hiiragizawa…" She whispered. Eriol looked at her eyes. They were still red… but the color of amethyst still shows… Her eyes, tempting… amethyst… She looked down to her lips. The next thing he knew he was going to kiss her... His head slowly descended. He must admit he was 3 inches taller than her. His mind was telling him to stop but his body insisted. He closed his eyes….

"Gomenasai…" He whispered. Just 1 centimeter apart till paradise….But a stupid curse hit Tomoyo which made her fall unconscious to the ground having a high fever….   

To be continued….

A.n. Gomen…. This is all I could do and squeeze out of my mind. Please review!


	6. Chapter 6 Asclepius

**Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura and especially its characters. The real true owner is CLAMP. I still don't own the names of Gods and Goddesses in Greek Mythology…. I respect this Mythology! Oh well. The brief biography is found in Microsoft Encarta 2002 Deluxe…**

**A.n. Special thanks to Not applicable and Purple Azures thanks for your reviews and thanks to all of YOU who reviewed! I really do appreciate it.**

**Shuichi: I'll try to write the person's name often… hehehe forgive me. And thank you very much! ^_^ Hope you like this chapter!**

**Pinboo**** Qe(E)yra'na: I'm happy that you're starting to like greek mythology…. I mean the stories in the mythology are quite good….**

**That's all… Here's chapter 6. Another thanks for those who reviewed. Plus, I'm sorry if this took long… There was something wrong with my Internet Explorer! **

Chapter 6

**Asclepius**- _In Greek mythology, the god of medicine. He was a son of the god Apollo and Coronis, a beautiful maiden of __Thessaly__. Angry because Coronis was unfaithful to him, Apollo killed her and tore the unborn Asclepius from her womb. He later sent Asclepius to the centaur Chiron to be raised. Asclepius learned all that Chiron knew about the art of healing and soon became a great physician. Because Asclepius threatened the natural order by raising people from the dead, the god Zeus killed him with a thunderbolt._

 "Daidouji-san… Please hold on…" Eriol said in a worried tone. He quickly put Tomoyo in his arms and ran to the hospital. 

~The next day~

            Tomoyo woke up and saw herself in an unfamiliar bedroom. 

"Where am I?" She said to herself. 

"I'm happy you're alright! You're at my house, Daidouji san." Tomoyo looked at the person seated beside her. The figure was a man with blue hair.

"Hiiragizawa, Eriol?" She said questionably.

"Don't tell me you had amnesia too? That was only a high fever! Daidouji-san please remember!!!" He said worriedly.

"No, I don't have amnesia… Let's just say you look a lot different." She said in a friendly tone. She tried to get up but her energy was at its minimum.

"Different? A lot handsome or less handsome?" He started again.

"Shut up Hiiragizawa! That was only a compliment… and fortunately a lie…" She said and looked directly to his eyes.

"Oh, it didn't sound like you were lying…. You need to rest Daidouji." Eriol said and stood up and started leaving.

"Why did you bring me here? I mean, why not the hospital?" Tomoyo said suspicious.

"Well, forgive me. I'm new to this country and I still don't know where the hospital is." Eriol explained.

"I'm sorry to be a bother." Tomoyo said. 

"Well… you're not a bother… I'm a Good Samaritan… Now I could go to heaven… wait… I did go to heaven…" Eriol said. He released a quite malicious grin and closed the door. Tomoyo thought that he was just joking as usual and was about to sleep when the doorbell rang. Eriol's doorbell wasn't an ordinary 'ding dong' but a loud scream of a girl…

            She was about to stand up when she realized that she was naked. She was fuming mad and got her pistol from her wet bag.

~

"Eriol… Ms. Daidouji is missing. Help us find her?" Syaoran said when Eriol opened the door.

"Tomoyo Daidouji? Missing… Don't worry my cute little best friend who ever kidnapped her would suffer her wrath… I mean she's a trigger happy lady…" Eriol joked.

"Please, Hiiragizawa. Tomoyo means a lot to me…." Sakura pleaded. Eriol smiled a little and invited them for tea.

"Don't worry Ms. Kinomoto. Your best friend is just fine. She was a good company." Eriol joked his face was straight.

"What do you mean by good company?" An angry voice shouted. The three looked at the stairs and saw Tomoyo Daidouji in a bath robe.

"Come on, Tomoyo. Didn't you have fun last night?" Eriol continued.

"Anou? Some thing happened last night? Tomoyo chan…." Sakura said in disbelief.

"Don't listen to this blue eyed freak of nature. Nothing happened last night. I swear to my mother's grave!" She said. She aimed the pistol at Eriol's head.

"Please don't resort to violence, Ms. Daidouji…." Li spoke up still drinking his tea.

"I'm amazed. My best friend really does care for me." Eriol said all teary eyed.

"No… I'm just concerned about the jar behind you…. My mother would kill me…" Syaoran pointed at the big Chinese jar behind Eriol. It was given to Syaoran by her mother. It was a Chinese heritage. Syaoran had no idea where to place it so he put it here at Eriol's mansion.

"HOW DARE YOU!? I COULDN'T BELIEVE I WENT NEAR YOU LAST NIGHT! YOU FREAK! YOU DESPICCABLE HUMAN BEING!" Tomoyo shouted. She was about to pull the trigger but she fell down again.

"Tomoyo!" Sakura shouted and caught her best friend.

"I'm alright, Sakura… I just need to sleep that's all." Tomoyo whispered.

~The next day~

"I feel much better now!" Tomoyo said as she stood up from her bed. She saw a note on the side table from Sakura.

'Tomoyo,

I'm just in the office… I'll visit you when my work is done…

Sakura'

"Guess, I'm alone!" She told herself. She took a shower and got her house clothes. She decided to go down and eat breakfast.

"Good morning, Daidouji…" A voice startled her. She saw an idiotic face again seated on the sofa.

"What's good about the morning if you're here?" She answered back. She ignored Eriol and went directly to the dinning room. She ate her usual food, hot chocolate and a bacon and egg sandwich. 

"Hey! Won't you entertain your guest?" Eriol whined. Tomoyo sighed.

"Do you know how to shoot guns?" She asked. She bit the sandwich.

"Of course I do… Our family was the greatest sharp shooter around the world." Eriol boasted.

"Really… What do you use often?" She asked slyly. 

"Uhm… A shot gun?" He said uneasy…

"Really… A shotgun…" She said with a bit of sarcasm.

"Yeah… Why?" He asked uneasily. Tomoyo was freaking him out.

"Follow me then…. Let's have some 'entertainment'" Tomoyo gave Eriol an evil glare matched with an evil smile. Eriol gulped and followed Tomoyo to the underground training room.

~

"Welcome… This is my training room, Designed for gun shooting practices and for my hobby." Tomoyo said like a tourist guide.

~

"Syaoran… If Hiiragizawa is absent too… Maybe he's with Tomoyo?" Sakura said all nervous.

"You're right… They may be fighting right now… I mean they're like oil and water." Syaoran said.

"Should we stop them?" Sakura asked.

"Nah. Eriol's could handle anything… It's his fault, anyway that he visited Daidouji…."Syaoran reasoned.

"You're right. Maybe… I'm just exaggerating… I mean, Tomoyo wouldn't kill him… Right?" She asked still nervous.

"Sakura, don't worry. If Eriol dies I wouldn't tell the cops… I'll help you two on hiding his rotten corpse…" Syaoran joked.

"Syaoran, don't be like that. He's your best friend. He helped you on Tomoyo's evil tests." Sakura reminded.

"That's true. He's still evil to me! He's just a devil in an angel clothing." Syaoran said. "Don't worry Sakura everything would be just fine…."

~

"God please save my pathetic soul!" Eriol thought. BANG!

"Is that the best you could do Hiiragizawa! I thought your family was the best! You couldn't reload a pathetic shotgun!" Tomoyo shouted. The two are 'playing' with guns. I mean they're playing with real guns on each other. Not to mention, the deadly bullets.

"Daidouji! I could die here! Killing is against the law!" Eriol shouted and hid behind a steel wall. BANG!

"To hell with the law! (BANG) Don't you know shotguns are my specialty? (BANG) It's my first gun that I shot on a human… dummy. I shot it in the head…" Tomoyo told Eriol.

"I still want to live! I still have a family!" Eriol prayed. Tomoyo went near Eriol and aimed her gun to his head.

"I won." She pulled the trigger. Eriol closed his eyes.

"TOMOYO!" A shocked voice shouted. Tomoyo knew it was but looked at her gun.

"Well, you're lucky. No more bullets…." Tomoyo stated. She put the gun down and faced the blue poor eyed guy.

"Tomoyo? Is that a way to treat a guest who is concerned about your health?" Sakura scolded Tomoyo.

"Well, let's just say this is a 'threat' to the guest who is so concerned about my health." She said and exited the room. 

"Oh thank you God! You really do love me! Thank you for letting me live! I promise I would be more religious!" Eriol prayed out loud.

"What did you do to put yourself in this kind of situation?" Syaoran said as he helps his best friend up.

"I didn't do anything! I'm innocent! I'm really innocent!" Eriol said still traumatized.

"Well, luckily you survived… Tomoyo took special training in the army and was the best at gun shooting." Sakura said and help calm Eriol.

"You mean? She did this all the time?" Eriol asked.

"Yup, with dummies though. This is the first time she did it with a true human being!" Sakura explained. Eriol freaked out and almost fell down.

~

"You did tell me that your family was good at gun shooting!" Tomoyo said and slammed her hands on the glass table.

"I lied alright! I was trying to impress you!" Eriol said and slammed his hand on the table.

"Well, I hope you learned a lesson not to lie to people because it would cost you your pathetic life!" Tomoyo shouted back…

"Anou… Tomoyo, the doctor said not to stress yourself out." Sakura reminded breaking the fight.

"You remember this Hiiragizawa! Don't you dare try to impress me! You'll only die!" Tomoyo said and let herself fall on her chair and drank a mango juice.

"Well, now it's settled! Let's plan to have a summer vacation!" Sakura said cheerfully.

"Who's invited?" Tomoyo asked curiously.

"The four of us! I know that all of us are very tired because of the company we are running and maintaining, so let's have a rest for a week or two… If you're all busy I'll understand…" She said her plans.

"No… I'm not that busy Sakura…." Syaoran said.

"Me neither… Vacation sounds like a good idea." Eriol said in a gentle man's tone. The 3 pairs of eyes looked at Tomoyo who was getting her planner.

"Well, I do have 10 meetings in the remaining weeks of this month… Then me and an architect would discuss about the new building this Saturday… Then, I would have to go to my secretary's wedding next week as the maid of honor… Then, I would sign 100 documents…." She said out loud while scanning the planner. She looked at the depressed Sakura. She remembered herself… "But, I guess I would need some rest…"

"You forgot one thing… You said you'll have fun with me tonight…" Eriol joked. (WHAM) by Tomoyo.

"REALLY! Thanks Tomoyo! I promise you, you won't regret coming with us." Sakura said cheerfully.

"Where do you plan to go?" Tomoyo asked.

"Let's go in a hotel at Okinawa! I want to go to the beach!" Sakura said cheerfully.

"Okinawa it is… Let's go there tomorrow, so I could escape the meetings… I guess I'll explain to my secretary that I couldn't come to her wedding." Tomoyo said.

"Okay! I'll be going to pack my things up!" Sakura said cheerfully and skipped out. Syaoran followed her. Tomoyo looked at the blue haired guy.

 "Get out…" Tomoyo ordered the remaining guest.

"Daidouji… About the night before…" Eriol said serious.

"Hiiragizawa. Nothing has happened to us period!" Tomoyo said blushing. She did remember it… The near to paradise kiss.

"Well, I'm so sorry. I didn't kiss you anyway…" Eriol said. Tomoyo looked at Eriol's eyes and went near him.

"Oh, Hiiragizawa why didn't you kiss me? I mean it's a ones in a life time opportunity and you let it slip." Tomoyo said maliciously. She brushed of the bangs in Eriol's forehead and tried to seal a kiss on Eriol's lips. Eriol was in the zome again. He bent down to accept Tomoyo but… 

"You pervert! Don't you dare try to kiss me again!" Tomoyo shouted and punched Eriol and released a shotgun from nowhere and started firing it aimlessly at Eriol. Eriol got scared again and started running to the exit.

To be continued….

I think this chapter is a bit of OOC… I'm sorry if you don't like it… REVIEW, tell anything!


	7. Chapter 7 Graces

I'm really sorry! But I'm busy…. SO I could not update often! Forgive me but I'll try to update as fast as I can! Please forgive me!

Thank you for those who reviewed…. Oh well gotta go!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura and especially its characters. The real true owner is CLAMP. I still don't own the names of Gods and Goddesses in Greek Mythology…. I respect this Mythology! Oh well. The brief biography is found in Microsoft Encarta 2002 Deluxe… **

Chapter 7

**Graces**_- In Greek mythology, the three goddesses of joy, charm, and beauty. The daughters of the god Zeus and the nymph Eurynome, they were named Aglaia (Splendor), Euphrosyne (Mirth), and Thalia (Good Cheer). The Graces presided over banquets, dances, and all other pleasurable social events, and brought joy and goodwill to both gods and mortals. They were the special attendants of the divinities of love, Aphrodite and Eros, and together with companions, the Muses, they sang to the gods on __Mount__Olympus__, and danced to beautiful music that the god Apollo made upon his lyre._

"That was a long trip!" Sakura said and stretched her arms. They were stuck on Eriol's private plane for an hour and 30 minutes.

"It's all worth it!" Tomoyo said and stretched her arms as well.

"So, this is Okinawa…" Eriol said. He went out of the plane wearing shorts, some sort of Hawaiian shirt and a sun glass.

"Is it your first time here?" Sakura asked.

"Yup. I just migrated here to Japan last year!" He reasoned out. "Syaoran too you know!" 

"Well, let's stop chatting shall we… We still have a 30 minute drive to the hotel." Tomoyo said and a cab appeared in front of them.

~

"Well here we are! I'm going to change to my swimsuit!" Tomoyo said her voice was tired but cheerful.

"We have a lot of guts ordering a pent house…" Sakura said amazed. The house was made of wood. A chandelier was on the center of the dinning room. The house was centralized and there was a transparent sliding door which is the entrance to the beach. Tomoyo went down in her bathing suit, a hot two piece colored red, bathing suit.

"I'll be just swimming outside!" She said and ran outside like a child. Eriol was frozen by her mere 5 second presence.

"I really am lucky to touch her breast…" He said out loud. 

"Hey, no perverted mind today!" Sakura shouted from the kitchen. Eriol just sighed and went to his room to rest.

~

That night, they were seated on the seashore in a circle, with a bonfire in the middle and fish being cooked.

"I caught the largest!" Tomoyo said triumphantly.

"It's just because you were in the deepest part of the ocean with a boat!" Eriol reminded.

"It's all in the brains. I wonder if your brain is that small like the fish you caught." Tomoyo pointed at Eriol's catch, a fish of two inches in length.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk…. I knew this was going to happen, so I brought with me a fish." Eriol said as he brought out a bag from nowhere and not to mention brought out a fish from the bag from nowhere. All of them sweat dropped.

"So, you brought that all the way from Tokyo?" Sakura asked.

"Yup, I knew Daidouji was going to challenge us in fishing…." He threw the two inched fish away and fried the now 12 inch fish. "So, that is the size of my brain." Eriol said.

"Baka! Hmph!" Tomoyo just simply replied. Silence

"Let's tell a ghost story!" Sakura interrupted the silence. She was now not afraid of ghost because Tomoyo explained that the spirits were good and not to mention, the long explanation about the unfinished business from Teacher Tomoyo.

"I don't know one…" Tomoyo said disappointed.

"I do know one…." Sakura said cheerfully.

"Let's hear it…" Syaoran said and smiled at his girl friend's cute emotion.

"Oniichan told me this story. You see there was this girl who he said stands in the seashore, as if she was waiting for someone. He said she stands there starting when the sun sets and ends when the sun rises. Many tried to talk to her but she suddenly disappears…" Sakura narrated her story. Everyone was silent.

"Sakura, correct me if I'm wrong, but does your brother have a third eye?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura got scared a little analyzing Tomoyo's question. Sakura nodded.

"Don't worry, if that ghost show herself to us, Ms. Daidouji here would shoot her with a shotgun… or an ak47…" Eriol said and tried to laugh hiding his terrified look.

~

The week past by and no ghost was in sight. The gang explored Okinawa in 3 days and went shopping till the last day. Now, they were in the hotel and packing their things up. 

"Okinawa is such a beautiful city!" Sakura said. 

"More work tomorrow!" Tomoyo complained.

"That's because you're a procrastinator…" Tomoyo was shocked all of a sudden because of Eriol's voice.

"If I know you have more work than me tomorrow, Hiiragizawa." Tomoyo said and looked at the man who was standing by the door arms folded.

"Your right, he has more work to be done tomorrow." Syaoran said and pulled Hiiragizawa. "Pack your things!" Syaoran reminded.

~

The next day, Tomoyo decided to take a last dive in the beach. Sakura decided to join her. So while they were swimming, Eriol and Syaoran were watching from the shore.

"Why can't I understand girls? Last night they were saying that they would never swim again because their skin was turning black, now look at them…" Eriol told Syaoran. 

"Girls are girls… I mean, we don't have this beach in Tokyo… why waste the opportunity" Syaoran explained.

"You're right… but do they know why the swimming pool was made?" Eriol answered back.

"Beaches have natural salt swimming pools have chlorine… It's unnatural in the pool." Syaoran answered. They saw Tomoyo looking at Eriol.

"Hiiragizawa, let's race! Whoever swam the farthest in 3 minutes wins!" Tomoyo said. Before Eriol could reply Tomoyo pulled him.

~

"This clock would alarm after 3 minutes?" Sakura said amazed at the device.

"It was given to me as a gift for Christmas…" Tomoyo replied. 

"Three watches?" Syaoran asked. Tomoyo nodded.

"Kinomoto, you start… Syaoran doesn't know how to count anyway..." Eriol joked.

"Alright… 3…. 2…. 1…. GO!!!" The two presidents both swam. Tomoyo had equal speed like Eriol but…. 

~TIIIIIIIIIIIING~ the watch alarmed. They both stop.

"Hiiragizawa is the winner!" Sakura announced.

"Good job, Daidouji…" Eriol looked at Tomoyo who was only 2 inches away from him.

"DARN!" Tomoyo cursed. After that, Tomoyo felt her legs were weak and the tide was up. Eriol was swimming back but noticed Tomoyo drowning.

"ERIOL! DAIDOUJI'S DROWNING!" Syaoran shouted from the shore. Eriol quickly swam to Tomoyo to save her. But, Tomoyo resisted.

"Do you really want to die!? Stupid, stop acting strong!" Eriol shouted at Tomoyo. Tomoyo stopped resisting. He was awed by the perverted guy… Eriol rescued her and swam to shore.

"Thank you Hiiragizawa, you're a life saver!" Sakura bowed down for appreciation.

"Anytime… By the way, as a payment I would do the CPR!" Eriol quickly volunteered. He did want to do the breathing part and the pushing in the chest. When he was about to put his mouth to the lying down Tomoyo…

"PERVERT! Can't you see I'm awake!?" Tomoyo said and Boinged Eriol on the head.

"Is that how you treat your life saver?!" Eriol said holding his aching head.

"It depends who the life saver is!" Tomoyo answered.

"Daidouji, are you alright?" Syaoran asked her. With no further Eriol, she stormed to her room. Her mind kept remembering how manly Eriol was when he saved her and most of all, she was blushing!

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8 Persephone

Gomenasai! Sorry that I updated late again! It was awful! It was really awful! We had our computer fixed because it seems to be acting weird. The technology guy told us that they would get the computer for 2 weeks and so we did. (Note: at that time this chapter was finished…) When my dear darling computer was returned…. I quickly opened to my file and………. **EVERYTHING** was **ERASED**… No more files…. Mp3s… lyrics and stuff like that! WAH!!!!!!!!!! Why is the world cruel!!!! I asked the technician why are my files erased and my bro and father's files weren't he said that they could not save my files in a back up disk because it was protected by a password….. 

But…. Thanks to all those who reviewed…. Thank you! And because this computer is back I could try and update more often…. Sorry to those who think that this chapter is a bit too fast or awful…. WAHHHH!!!!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura characters. The real true owner is CLAMP. I still don't own the names of Gods and Goddesses in Greek Mythology…. I respect this Mythology! Oh well. The brief biography is found in Microsoft Encarta 2002 Deluxe… **

Chapter 8

**Persephone**- _In Greek mythology, daughter of Zeus, father of the gods, and of Demeter, goddess of the earth and of agriculture.__ Hades, god of the underworld, fell in love with Persephone and wished to marry her. Although Zeus gave his consent, Demeter was unwilling. Hades, therefore, seized the maiden as she was gathering flowers and carried her off to his realm. As Demeter wandered in search of her lost daughter, the earth grew desolate. All vegetation died, and famine devastated the land. Finally Zeus sent Hermes, the messenger of the gods, to bring Persephone back to her mother. Before Hades would let her go, he asked her to eat a pomegranate seed, the food of the dead. She was thus compelled to return to the underworld for one-third of the year. As both the goddess of the dead and the goddess of the fertility of the earth, Persephone was a personification of the revival of nature in spring. The Eleusinian Mysteries were held in honor of her and her mother. Proserpine was the Latin counterpart of Persephone._

            Many days had pass and Tomoyo was cramming on her work. She crammed 24/3 and is really stressed out. Eriol on the other hand finished 24/2. He is now relaxing and teasing Syaoran and Sakura. Tomoyo triumphantly signed the last important document and fell asleep. The next day she fell asleep for about 12 hours and was awaken by the huge sun.

"Tomoyo lets have a talk about Syaoran and I… 3 days left before Oniichan arrives…. What would you say to him about Syaoran?" Sakura  asked directly.

"Well, let's just say…. I'm still a prosecutor…. Syaoran is not worth it Sakura." Tomoyo explained gently.

"Tomoyo, I love him! I love him with all my heart with everything!" Sakura defended her beloved.

"Sakura, I just want the best for you!" Tomoyo said. Sakura looked at Tomoyo confused. 

"Tomoyo! Syaoran is the best for me… You're not my mother… You have no right to decide my life…" Sakura said rising her voice. Tomoyo looked at her in disbelief. 

"Well, your brother gave me the right to protect you… I don't want you to feel the pain you've experience when you were young…" Tomoyo answered back.

"You're not protecting me…. You're destroying me…. Yukito was so long ago… I learned from my mistakes. Please Tomoyo…" Sakura said. She was still angry but crying. "I love Syaoran… I would still love him even if he's poor or anything. Love is from the heart…." Sakura said. She looked at Tomoyo who was frozen. "Tomoyo, I know what I'm doing…. I know what I feel about Syaoran. I'm happy when I'm with Syaoran… Can't you see? He's my happiness… He's my joy…" 

"What if Syaoran disappoints you? What if he leaves you behind?" Tomoyo scolded Sakura.

"I know he won't do that… Tomoyo you're my best friend, why can't you understand? Why can't you be happy and support my joy?" Sakura replied. Tears were spilling from her eyes.

"I just want the best for you…. Why can't you see that?" Tomoyo replied.

"Tomoyo, you don't even know what's best for you…. You don't want me to be happy? You're so mean!" She shouted at Tomoyo and ran away. Tomoyo sighed and sat on her bed. _'After 3 days… I was stressed in 3 days… Now, that all my stress is over problem occurs… Kami sama do you hate me? Did you create me to suffer?'_

The next day, Tomoyo went to her office. She wanted to see Sakura and say sorry and explain more. She went to Sakura's office first and saw that she wasn't there. She thought that she was at home and never wanted to see her again. She sighed and went to her office. She called her secretary and told her about the papers and stuff. When, the secretary did her job the phone rang.

"Daidouji? Is that you? Can I talk to Daidouji?" A panicked voice greeted.

"Hiiragizawa, I'm in a bad mood…. Don't try to piss me off today!" She shouted.

"Well, I'm in a worried situation now…. It's about Syaoran…. Is Sakura there?" He asked.

"Well, she's not… I don't think she'll be coming…" Tomoyo said hurt.

"Well, Syaoran is gone too…. He isn't here… It's unusual for him to be late." Eriol said.

"So? What's your point?" Tomoyo said.

"Well, maybe they could be together…I mean..." Eriol said choosing his words.

"So you propose that the eloped?" Tomoyo asked. She was worried as well.

"I heard it last night, I went to Syaoran's house and heard their conversation…" Eriol said uneasily.

"Do you know where they're headed?" Tomoyo asked.

"I think they'll be getting a plane ticket to China…" Eriol said. Tomoyo put down the receiver. She got up and went out to find Sakura. She went to the airport and all the hotels. Two nights pass, Tomoyo sat on the sofa next to the telephone. Touya would arrive the next day!

"Good Evening…" A voice came in. Tomoyo didn't bother to see who it was. The emotion of being worried is all over her system, like a virus killing her every second.

"I said, good evening." The voice said again. Tomoyo looked at the person her mind trying to recognize who it was.

"It's me Eriol Hiiragizawa…. I came to visit you…." He said. He sat down sofa and waited for Tomoyo's screaming. It didn't come.

"Daidouji, what's wrong with you?" Eriol said irritated by her stare and silence. He knew why she was worried. He just couldn't dare see her like that. He wanted a conversation.

"Earth to Tomoyo…." He said again. Tomoyo didn't open her mouth. She was still and silent. Eriol sighed.

"Hey, Daidouji, meet my friend Casper… Casper this is Daidouji…" He said introducing thin air. "Casper, I'll tell you a story… You have to listen or else I would let you bathe on holy water…. Okay there was this cat. This cat wanted the fish which was hidden on the highest cabinet. The cat tried to get the fish but it couldn't…. The cat really like the fish so, his master helped. The master came in and tried to get the fish, but the cabinet didn't want to open. The master kept trying to open the cabinet and as time passed it did. The master got the fish and gave it to the cat. The cabinet however, broke down. Now the master tried to fix the cabinet but the cabinet wanted to be broken. The master kept trying and trying…" Eriol said. Tomoyo looked at Eriol and smiled.

"What happened to the cabinet?" She asked.

"The cabinet changed and learned to live on, counting on others to help her. The cat came bringing the fish, cabinet was fixed somehow. The master forced the cabinet to live on. It didn't dare close itself and remained open and the … The cat became happy and the fish was happy too. Now, the master and the cabinet became friends. The cabinet accepted its loss on the fish and got the fish and the cat back using its own way…" Eriol ended. Tomoyo looked at Eriol and started laughing.

"The master is an idiot! Having friends with the cabinet! That is so stupid! HAHAHAHA!" She laughed.

"Casper said that it wasn't the point… The point is that we need to accept the loss. People loose something important…." Eriol explained. Tomoyo stopped laughing.

"Hiiragizawa, why do you really care about me?" Tomoyo asked.

"Because, I care, for me to care for the person doesn't need a reason at all, I just want the person to feel happy…" Eriol said. Tomoyo stood up to Eriol's surprise.

"As the cabinet in your illogical story, I'll give you the right to fix it which would be broken after the fish comes home." She said and got her coat. It was raining so hard.

"Where are you going?" Eriol asked.

"I want to bring Sakura back… I'll find her and bring her back! I'll make her happy…. I want her to have a grand wedding... I slaved for a week just to draw her wedding gown! I want to see her in the church with her beloved and with my designed gown!!" Tomoyo said determined.

"I'll help you find her…." Eriol said. 

"Thank you…." She replied. Eriol got his coat and followed Tomoyo. "Wait, how about your friend, Casper?" 

"He'll be fine. He's a bugler alarm too." Eriol said.

To be continued

That's all! Hope you still like it…… I'm still mourning over here…. 

Please Review!!!!

Note to Oneself: NEVER AGAIN PUT A DAMN PASSWORD IN YOUR PROFILE EVER AGAIN!!!!!!!!!


	9. 9

An. I'm so sorry for the delayed upadate… Hehehe… I had a really long writer's block! So please understand! Anyway here's chapter nine dedicated to all you reviewers!!!

THANKS FOR REVIEWING

AND I'm REALLY SORRY!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura characters. The real true owner is CLAMP. I still don't own the names of Gods and Goddesses in Greek Mythology…. I respect this Mythology! Oh well. The brief biography is found in Microsoft Encarta 2002 Deluxe… **

**Chapter 9**

**Hera**-_In Greek mythology, queen of the gods, the daughter of the Titans Cronus and Rhea, and the sister and wife of the god Zeus.__ Hera was the goddess of marriage and the protector of married women. She was the mother of Ares, god of war; Hephaestus, god of fire; Hebe, goddess of youth; and Eileithyia, goddess of childbirth._

            Rain was soaking the two human figures. They searched the airport ones again and their houses. Tomoyo didn't loose hope.

"Does, Syaoran have relatives here in Japan?" Tomoyo asked.

"Well, no…. They're all in China… Where could they be?" Eriol said. Tomoyo suddenly got an idea of where they might be.

"We two had a friend here. I think he's still here…" Tomoyo said. Eriol didn't ask who 'he' is and followed Tomoyo. They arrived in front of an old Japanese styled house. Tomoyo didn't bother to ring the door bell. She just went in.

"SAKURA! SAKURA! Please… Are you here?" Tomoyo shouted. Eriol introduced themselves to a silver (?) haired guy named Yukito. Tomoyo opened all the rooms and at last saw Sakura.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked angrily.

"I've come to bring you back. Let's go!" She said and pulled Sakura. Sakura resisted.

"NO!" She said and got out from Tomoyo's grip. Tomoyo looked at her and smiled.

"Just give me another chance… I promise I would grant you happiness." Tomoyo said. Sakura looked at Tomoyo. Tomoyo smiled some more. "Come on… Best Friend knows best…. The truth is…. I already designed your wedding dress! It took me years to perfect it. So please come back…." Tomoyo said. Sakura didn't speak, so she pulled Sakura. She invited her to stay in the mansion. To declare not to have any doubt by Tomoyo's weird actions, she let Li and Eriol stay as well.

"Why are you doing this? I thought…." Sakura said.

"Well, let's just say the cabinet was opened by the master…. Then, the cat went home together with the fish." Tomoyo said and winked at Eriol. Syaoran and Sakura were curious what or who are those cabinet, master, cat, and fish means…

"Your brother would arrive here tomorrow… I'll go to sleep!" Tomoyo said and went up to her room. The couple decided to get some shut eye too but… before everything….

"What happened between you?" Sakura said. She wanted some answers.

"Well, I just told her about cabinets…. Cats…. Masters…. And fishes…. No need to worry… I didn't do brain transplants today. Well, you two love birds should share a room. I'm going to change my clothes. Well Good luck!" He said slyly and went up. Sakura and Li were all red…

            That night at Tomoyo's room there were sneezing sounds.

"Don't worry (achoo) I'll be alright… I would just have to deliver this (achoo) signed papers tom-- (achoo) --orow." Tomoyo said on the receiver.

"Well, Mam… I would have to adjust the dates again for the meeting…. Please get well soon…" Her secretary said.

"Thank you (achoo). I'll be alright… Bye…" Tomoyo said and hanged up. She was freezing cold. She wore a wool made pajama and is now covered with 3 layers of thick blankets.

"DARN, why is my body this weak!?" She said to herself. True, her Immune System was very weak. She was stressed out ever since her mother died and the army training had caused her health to be a bit 'unhealthy'.

"I guess, I'll have hot choco…" She said standing up. It was 12 midnight and she was tired, too tired to go to sleep… She went down the grand stairs and into the kitchen.

"I- Lo-ve (achoo) ho-t cho-co-la-te (achoo)" She sang.

"So, you do…" She heard a voice. She opened the light and saw Eriol drinking 'coffee'?

"Why are you here? Can't you… sleep…? (achoo)?" She asked Eriol.

"Well, I can't… I couldn't… Your hot chocolate taste like coffee?" He told her. Tomoyo giggled between her sneezes.

"Well, well, now, the great Hiiragizawa Eriol doesn't know how to read? (Achoo)" She said. She got the jar that was beside Eriol and showed him the sign 'coffee'. Eriol stopped drinking and tried to barf the coffee out of his digestive system.

"My eyes need to go to the eye doctor…" He said.

"I guess you won't be sleeping tonight you caffeine lover… (achoo)" Tomoyo joked. She sat beside him and mixed her chocolate concoction.

"I hate caffeine… It palpitates the heart…" Eriol said like a teacher.

"Hey, I know that you (achoo) idiot! I studied too!" Tomoyo said and drank her chocolate drink.

They talked all night. Eriol cured Tomoyo's sneezing problems a bit and Tomoyo gave Eriol a cure on caffeine problem… They just felt the warm sun shine on their face.

"Times like this, I do exercise!" Tomoyo said and pulled Eriol to the familiar basement.

"I guess we already made peace?" Eriol said and tried to get away, but unfortunately Tomoyo stopped him.

"Don't worry; I plan to teach you and not kill you…" She said and gave a slight sneeze then a smile.

"Teach me?" Eriol asked confused.

"You told me you came from a clan of good gun shooters. I wouldn't want them to be disappointed when they realize that the blue eyed smart ass couldn't shoot a gun…" Tomoyo said and threw Eriol a huge shotgun.

"You see a shotgun releases a great impact so keep your balance. Then at aiming you need to open both of your eyes. Before shooting aim and pull this one." Tomoyo explained all of it. 3 hours later Eriol could shoot a gun but not straight.

"Thanks! I'm sure my family would not be disgraced anymore…" Eriol said. Tomoyo got her shotgun and aimed it at a plate. (BANG) (ACHOO). Tomoyo pointed the gun on the door and….

"Please call me Eriol…." He said. Tomoyo looked at him and smiled.

"Then call me Cute Princess Tomoyo… just joking… call me Tomoyo then…" She smiled some more.

"Daidouji, I'm here… AHHHH" An unfamiliar voice shouted.

"Touya Kinomoto? Is that you?" Tomoyo asked hiding the gun at her back but unfortunately it was too huge.

"Daidouji… First curses then guns? Do you hate me?" Touya asked.

"Well, Coincidence… I have no intention of hurting or killing you…." She said. Touya looked at the man next to Tomoyo.

"I'm Eriol Hiiragizawa… Nice to meet you… Mr. Kinomoto." Eriol introduced himself.

"You look like you're a foreigner… Where are you from?" Touya asked Eriol. They were all having tea. The two nocturnal people (Eriol and Tomoyo) changed there gun powdered smell clothes, to fresh new clean ones.

"I'm from London…" Eriol said.

"Well, I migrated to London too… Do you know Kaho Mizuki?" He said.

"Well, actually, she was my teacher before…. Is she still a teacher?" He asked. (a.n. no ExK here!)

"She still teaches math…" Touya said. Eriol smiled.

"It's a small world after all…." Eriol sang.

"Tomoyo you look like you didn't sleep again…." Sakura said back in her normal voice tone.

"Sakura, it's all because of the sneezes…. (Achoo)" Tomoyo replied.

"Is it only Tomoyo who didn't sleep last night????" Eriol said trying to get Sakura's concern.

"Tomoyo??? I mean you too Hiiragizawa what happened?" Sakura asked smiling her cute smile. She guessed that they were getting close now. Something might have happened last night.

"Well, It's the curse of the evil caffeine!" Eriol said. They all laughed.

            The trial was on. Tomoyo stood up and….

"Well, you see, Sakura loves Li Syaoran very much…. I couldn't destroy their relationship." She said. Sakura smiled at Tomoyo.

"Uhm. Sounds interesting…. If Tomoyo agrees I guess I have to agree too. Li, take care of Sakura, she might be a little monster…." Touya said. Sakura kicked Touya as hard as she could. Tomoyo looked at Sakura's face happy. She smiled a bit and left the room. Syaoran saw her left and did so as well.

Garden

"Daidouji…" Syaoran shouted. Tomoyo was seated on the swing resting… Syaoran sat next to Tomoyo.

"Why are you here?" Tomoyo asked.

"Well, you left all of a sudden and I was worried…." He said uneasily.

"No need to be worried…. please take care of Sakura…." She said looking at his brown eyes.

"Thank you Ms. Daidouji…" Syaoran said and nodded.

"Anytime… Thank your best friend… He did persuade me in some way…" She told Li.

"I guess, I'm lucky to have him as my best friend…" He said. He looked at Tomoyo and smiled. "I didn't plan to be his best friend. I mean it was an odd way…" He continued.

"Odd way… Please specify…" Tomoyo commanded.

"Last year, I just came from Hong Kong… I decided to get a job here and while I was walking Eriol bumped to me. I saw he was being chased by his secretary shouting 'Mr. Eriol Hiiragizawa you need to finish all of these' Eriol then turned to me and told his secretary to give it to his vice president and he pointed to me and ran away…." Tomoyo sweat dropped. Li and Tomoyo kept on talking on how idiotic Eriol is and they found out that they have some similarities…. Eriol and Touya were busy talking about London while Sakura was baking cake to celebrate the bonding they now have. She smiled triumphantly and remembered what Hiiragizawa called her best friend…

"Mrs. Daidouji…. This mission would end soon…." Sakura said… She looked at Tomoyo from the window and brought something out from her pocket. A letter which was well taken care of for 7 years….

To be continued….

I promise to update frequently!

REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
